the lion king: kopa and vitani return of life
by African
Summary: So this fan fiction is about when kiara and kovu run away because simba won't let them keep the cubs. And vitani and kopa have cubs and raise them but there are bumps. along the way simba dies kopa becomes king but kovu and kopa are now at war. There is betrayal, danger, and adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Lion king 1: kopa and vitani return of life **Authors Note: Um this is my first time ever typing something like this so I hope you enjoy.** It had been a bad week for pride lands, Zira had killed kopa and was exiled to the outlands. With vitani and kovu no one new, where the body was but little to them he was alive. He had no idea where he was or how he got here. But back at pride rock Nala could not believe it she brock out in tears. She new, zira was bad but killing the prince was just over the line. Every single lion in pride rock was sad of the young prince's death by zira. Vitani asked her mother why they were kicked out and just got a paw to the face. We must start your training said Zira but we need numbers on our side I guess I'm going to have worry about that later. Kovu you must be strong and fearless vitani laughed at that shut up said kovu. You both must grow strong said Zira we must find food and you need to learn. Mean, while back at pride rock it had been a few weeks since kopa died it was getting quieter _H Simba got up to the tip of pride rock noticed only by nala (his mate). She asked what was wrong he said I miss kopa. Nala said I know I miss him to he was my first cub but we have to let go. Plus I have now gone into heat again so now we can have another cub. I'm not sure that I am ready just let me think about it said Simba ok said nala walking off the tip off pride rock. Mean, while back in the outlands kopa was trying to learn how to hunt on his own. He had lost a lot of meals that could of, filled his empty stomach. He was staying down, wind keeping it quit as he stalked a zebra and he pounced but something hit his head as he jumped at the zebra and he was forced back it was vitani… At pride rock simba and nala then began to mate. Soon there would be another member of the pride._ **Authors note: oh and the in heat thing is a fact lionesses go into heat or estrus when there, ready to mate.**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 lion king 1: kopa and vitani return of life **Authors Note: when I wrote this I did need to change things around but I think it's ready.** Vitani ran off quickly not knowing what hit her as she pounced. Returning to her mother seeing her in the distance Zira yelled where is the zebra that I told you to ketch I couldn't ketch it something hit my- she was cut off when zira slashed her in the face. You have failed as my daughter go, go and never come back Zira yelled. As vitani ran off in tear's knowing if she turned back zira would kill her. She didn't stop running but then in the hurry a small hit her head knocking her out. She was going into labor simba quickly told zazu to get rafiki. And luckily rafiki was very close and got there fast. As she was delivering the baby rafiki felt something there was two baby the first who came out was a girl she was between simba and nala color fur and then a second one popped out it was a boy he was a golden-tan with a red tuff on his head They called the girl Kiara and the boy kion. Mean, while at the outlands kopa was trying to find the scent of the zebra he had lost but picked up something else something familiar. Then he saw the scent he picked it was vitani lying on the ground. So he lifted her on his back and took her back to a cave he slept in. Soon after she woke up and saw some lion in front of her then she said kopa then kopa said yes oh my god I haven't seen you in ages why aren't you in the pride lands zira chased me, sinked her claw's into me, and bit me I had to run here. but I would've went back but I don't know the way back said kopa. So why are you here simba banished my family why cause my mom did something I'm guessing they thought she killed you cause she did have blood on her when we were exiled. Um since we are here I wanted to tell you something the day zira attacked me said kopa what is it vitani said as she blushed a little. I love you and I always have I wont to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me said kopa. Yes, yes I will said vitani as she. We can go back to pride rock we can start a family. Wow we got to get back to pride rock before we can think of that now which way is it. I remember just follow me. **Authors Note: Don't think I forgot about zira and kovu there going to have a role in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The lion king 1: kopa and vitani return of life **Authors note: I told you that I would bring kovu and zira back and I did in this chapter and that what is going to eventually happen and at this time Kiara and kovu are about a month or to apart and Kiara is about to step up and be queen and then she is not sure about it but I don't want to give away everything.** So Kiara you need to pick your husband if you want to be queen there are no male's accept for daddy and kion and I can't merry them. Well you are going to have to find a male I don't even know if I won't to be queen. It is a big job and I am a little lion you can do it let me think about that. Vitani about to walk into the pride lands with kopa but then she heard something and a big lion pounced on her kopa jumping in to help then she yelled kovu and every one stopped. Vitani why did you leave zira kicked me out and said I could never come back or she would kill me. Wait she kicked you out yes she told me you left on your own she lied to you. And me and kopa were just about to go to pride rock to straighten this mess up after these four long years said vitani. They all went in carefully cause if they were thought to an enemy they would be killed they went into pride rock to explain everything simba was sorry the whole family was thrilled because kopa was back and Kiara was happy that she wouldn't have to be queen. And kopa was told he had a brother and sister and that he would be queen and vitani was supposed to be queen oh yeah kovu and Kiara even started to date everything was good. Wrong zira saw the whole thing she was in raged and sad…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 lion king 1: kopa and vitani return of life **Authors Note: For this is not of acting but of love** So, it was a normal morning but to the pride where about the latest crime had happened hour earlier. _It was late night time when Kiara woke up then she walked over to kovu side of the cave waking him up for something that might never be, fore givable as they went Kiara said it is time as they were trying to find a spot not knowing they were be followed and went to a little cave behind a water fall as kion followed behind them as Kiara and kovu went into the cave and mated as kion realized they were (doing it) then he ran back being mad at what his older sister had done but then got a grin on his face._ _As the sun rose high in the sky Kiara and kovu sneaked back in not knowing kion heard every, thing. Kion then asked for Kiara and kovu to come with him to the watering then they followed him. Kiara said we just passed the water hole where are you taking us. Know, where just taking you to the place that KOVU TOOK YOUR VIRGINITY! As there I widened they both said how do, you know about that I followed you. Keep your voice down or- or what I have black male on you now I going to need you two to do some things said kion we aren't going to do anything for you said Kiara fine then all just tell mom and dad that you to mated. Fine, said kovu what are they you're going to have to ketch a impala and I will update you on further notice. So they later got_ a _impala as he started eating and finished quickly. Later on the entire family was there eating dinner and then kion yelled kovu took Kiara virginity away. Then simba asked and said to Kiara is this true Kiara said yes snapping at her younger brother. In anger simba and kopa jumped out and attacked kopa as every other lion tried to stop them finally they were broken apart but kovu was badly injured. Kiara broke out in tears as soon as she saw what stat kovu was in and she ran over to him. Don't worry you're going to be okay said Kiara you better hope cause, he is being exiled. I want him out by the end of the week said simba he is my husband said Kiara NO HE IS NOT YELLED KOPA. Then vitani stepped forward and said you can't do that so he made a bad decision it is not lion for someone to not make mistake._


End file.
